My Little Sister
by Cheshirethebunny
Summary: Motochika Chosokabe, si berandal terkenal seantero SMA, terpaksa mengurus adik sepupnya, Tsuruhime. Alternate Time/Alternate Universe/ChikaTsuru/Prequel chapters/sepayung... berdua? Ini seperti mimpi saja!
1. Motochika-niisan?

A/n  
>Muhuhahahahaa, saya kembali lagi! Kali ini dengan cerita oneshot panjang, karena kalo bikin multichap nggak akan sempet.. udah mau masuk sekolah soalnya. Terus, berhubung Auth udah kelas 9, Auth bakal sibuk entar. Palingan cuma bisa bikin fanfic sabtu ato minggu doing. Huahaha curcolnya udahan. Happy reading!<p>

**Disclaimer****  
>Sengoku BASARA bukan punya saya. Mereka punya CAPCOM.<strong>

**Warning  
><strong>**OOC, gaje, rada kagak pake EYD(?), latar bukan canon (terus kenapa ya?)**

* * *

><p>"Haaah? Adik?"<p>

Pagi itu, terlihat seorang wanita muda sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Lelaki itu menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia tampak sangat keberatan akan sesuatu.

"Ayolah, Motochika.. aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai tolong.." ucap wanita itu.

Wanita itu bertubuh langsing dan berwajah cantik. Rambut selehernya bergelombang dan berwarna cokelat muda. Ia terlihat dewasa dan cerdas.

"Aku mengerti, tapi.. tetap saja. kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa mengurus anak kecil?" jawab lelaki itu.

Berbeda dengan wanita itu, ia terlihat seperti seorang berandalan. Rambutnya jabrik dan agak acak-acakan. Tubuhnya tinggi besar. Ditambah lagi dengan mata kirinya ditutup oleh sebuah _eyepatch_. Luka masa lalu, mungkin.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, Chosokabe. Dia sudah SMP." Ujar wanita itu lagi.

Lelaki itu bernama Chosokabe Motochika. Wanita yang berdiri didepannya adalah kakak sepupunya yang bernama Saika Magoichi. Motochika masih duduk di bangku SMA, sementara Magoichi adalah seorang mahasiswi yang akan sekolah di luar negeri selama sementara waktu.

Magoichi mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Karena itulah, saat ini dia sedang berusaha meminta bantuan Motochika untuk menjaga adiknya selama sementara. Motochika bersikeras menolaknya, namun Magoichi tidak menyerah. Sampai akhirnya, Motochika pasrah dan memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Motochika. Besok aku akan kesini bersamanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, aku permisi dulu." Wanita itu berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh.

Motochika menghela nafas pelan. Seorang murid berandal sepertinya, menjaga seorang adik perempuan? Yah, meskipun Motochika pernah bertemu dengan adik Magoichi sekali atau dua kali, ia tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Gadis itu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Berat rasanya jika ia harus mengurus anak itu untuk waktu yang lama. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini tidak akan seburuk yang aku bayangkan." Gumamnya. Yah, semoga saja begitu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya..<p>

"Motochika, ini Tsuruhime. Tsuruhime, ini Chosokabe Motochika. Dialah yang akan menjagamu selama aku pergi.

Gadis yang diperkenalkan Magoichi itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku mau bersama Magoichi-neesama.." keluhnya.

Motochika memandangi gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Magoichi itu. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan ramping. Rambutnya pendek bergaya bob dan berwarna cokelat tua. Wajahnya cukup imut. Setidaknya itu menurut Motochika. Tapi ia terlihat merepotkan.. Motochika menghela nafas panjang.

Setelah dirayu oleh Magoichi, akhirnya gadis itu pasrah. Magoichi sepertinya memiliki rayuan yang maut, ya. Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya pada Magoichi lalu menghadap Motochika. Ia memandangi Motochika. Motochika menatap gadis itu balik. Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Motochika.

"Mohon bantuannya, Motochika-niisan." Ucap gadis bernama Tsuruhime itu.

Motochika memandangi tangannya selama beberapa saat sebelum menjabatnya.

"Yah, salam kenal, Tsuru." Ucap Motochika.

Dan begitulah, hari-hari mereka bersama dimulai..

* * *

><p><strong>Motochika's POV<strong>  
>"Motochikaa! Motochiikaa! Bangun!"<p>

Aku merasakan tubuhku diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang. Aku membuka mataku dengan malas. Ternyata benar. Tsuru yang membangunkanku dengan cara yang amat tidak menyenangkan. Aku menggeram pelan lalu bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Astaga, Tsuru. Kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan pelan?" Gerutuku. Tsuru berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau kubangunkan dengan pelan, kau pasti tidak akan bangun! sekarang cepat cepat cepat! Aku tidak mau terlambat!" Tsuru mendorong tubuhku dengan susah payah. Aku terkekeh melihat usahanya yang tentu saja, tidak akan berhasil.

"Hah, lihat siapa yang berbicara. Kau sendiri masih seperti itu." Sindirku pada Tsuru yang masih hanya memakai piyamanya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Y-yaah, pokoknya cepatlah!" Ucapnya lalu berbalik menuju pintu.

Aku mendengus pelan. Tadi aku sempat melirik jam, dan kami belum terlambat. Dasar anak ini.

Aku berdiri lalu menepuk pundaknya, mendorongnya pelan keluar ruangan. "Keluar sana. Kau tidak ingin melihatku berganti pakaian kan?"

Tsuru mendengus kesal lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Sekarang dia sudah dua minggu berada di rumahku, dan sifat aslinya mulai keluar. Cerewet, bawel, berisik, dan kadang manja. Dia juga jago meramal. Yah, kurasa itu hebat tapi tetap saja. Pokoknya merepotkan. Tapi apa boleh buat.. aku sudah janji pada Magoichi.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Tsuru menuju sekolah. Tsuru terpaksa pindah sekolah karena sekarang ia tinggal denganku. Kami satu sekolah. Dia SMP dan aku SMA. Sepanjang perjalaan matanya melihat kesana kemari. Kurasa dia belum terlalu mengenali tempat ini. Dia berlari mendahuluiku.<p>

"Oy, Tsuru! Jangan buru-buru begi—"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sepeda melesat dengan kencangnya, dan hamper menabak Tsuru. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya lalu menariknya mundur.

"Hoi, kau!"

Sang pengendara sepeda menoleh ke arahku. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat wajah si pengendara yang amat familiar.

Lelaki itu berambut panjang lurus seleher, poniya membelah di tengah, berkacamata, dan seragamnya amat rapih. Ia menatap sinis ke arahku selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengendarai sepedanya menjauh.

Orang itu..

"..chika. Motochikaaa!"

Suara Tsuru membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memandang ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Motochika? Kau kenal orang itu? Siapa dia?"

Aku mendecak keras. "Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula tidak bisakkah kau memanggilku 'Motochika-niisan' seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Dia hanya mencibirku. Dasar, bocah ini..

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku mengambil tasku lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas. Aku menghela nafas berat. Hari yang melelahkan. Aku ingin segera pulang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung SMP untuk menjemput Tsuru. Pikiranku melayang. Kira-kira dia sudah mempunyai teman belum ya? Ah.. mengapa aku mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini?<p>

Bruk!

"Hei, hati-hati kalau jalan.."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku—"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja kutabrak.

"Mo-mori..?"

Lelaki yang tadi pagi hamper menabrak Tsuru itu menatapku sinis.

"Chosokabe." Jawabnya dingin.

Aku terdiam, menatapnya. Tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dariku. Kapan itu terjadi..?

"Minggir. Kau menghalangiku." Ucapnya ketus.

"Mori, kau masih marah pada—"

"Chosokabe." Dengan sengaja ia memutus kata-kataku.

"Minggir. Sekarang."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah lalu menyingkir dari hadapannya. Ia berjalan melaluiku begitu saja. aku memandangi punggungnya yang makin menjauh.

"_Hei, Chika-chan, kau janji kan?"_

Aku memijat dahiku pelan. Kenangan masa lalu itu terkenang kembali.

"_Tentu saja, aku janji! Selamanya aku akan.."_

Aku menepuk dahiku. Sudah, sudah cukup.

"_..berada di sisi Motonari!"_

"Ooi, Motochika!"

Aku menoleh. Entah sejak kapan Tsuru berdiri di situ.

"Oh, Tsuru."

"Kau lama sekali! Akhirnya aku terpaksa menyusulmu kesini.." Gerutunya sambil menggembukan pipinya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada Mori.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa sih? Kau bertengkar dengannya ya?"

Ahh, dia melihatku? Sialan. Sudah berapa lama sih dia disini?

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak penting. Ayo, kita pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Sudaah, ayo!" Bentakku. Ia mendengus kesal lalu berjalan mengikutiku.

"Oooooi! Chosokabe! Tungguu!"

Aku menoleh. Tampak seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar berlari ke arahku. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda.

"Oh, Maeda. Ada apa?" Ucapku. Tsuru ikut menoleh, memperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja.. uwah, gadis ini siapa, Chosokabe?" Ucap lelaki bernama Maeda Keiji itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Tsuru.

"Hhhaaah.. Maeda, ini Tsuruhime. Adik sepupuku. Tsuru, ini Maeda Keiji, teman sekelasku." Ucapku memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"A-ah, salam kenal, Senpai." Tsuru mengulurkan tangannya dan dijabat oleh Maeda.

"Salam kenal, Tsuru-chan!" Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, iya. Chosokabe, bisakah kau ikut latihan klub basket hari ini? Mereka kekurangan orang.." Ucap Maeda lagi, kali ini padaku.

"Hah? Kukira kau tidak ikut klub apa-apa." Ucapku.

"Ah, aku memang tidak ikut klub apa-apa. Hanya saja kali ini aku membantu klub basket. Makanya, apa kau bersedia? Ayolaah~" Rayunya. Aku mendesah pelan lalu melihat kearah Tsuru.

"Tsuru, hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya? Kau tahu jalan kan?"

Tsuru mendengus kesal. "Tahu begitu aku tidak usah jauh-jauh menghampirimu kan!" Ia menghetakkan kakinya lalu berjalan menjauhi kami.

Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Maeda terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak.. Tsuru-chan itu imut ya?" Jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Yah, memang sih. Aku berbohong kalau bilang dia tidak imut.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka kunci pintu apartemen lalu masuk ke dalam dan melepas sepatuku.<p>

"Tsuru, aku pulang!"

Aneh, tidak ada jawaban. Aku menaruh sepatu di rak sepatu lalu berjalan ke dalam. Di meja makan sudah ada makanan masakan Tsuru. Sepertinya dia sendiri belum makan. Aku celingukan mencari Tsuru. Mataku tertuju pada pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Tsuru ada di dalam.

Tunggu, apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku?!

Aku mengendap-endap ke belakangnya. Dia sedang mengamati selembar foto. Oh, sialan.

"Sedang apa kau, bocah?!"

Tsuru tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arahku. Aku merampas foto itu dari tangannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan masuk ke sini!"

"Habis.. kau tidak mau bicara padaku! Kan aku jadi penasaran! Jadi.. jadi.. aku kemari.." ia menunduk, tampaknya ia merasa bersalah.

"Tapi, Mori itu siapa? Kau teman masa kecilnya? Kenapa kau foto bersamanya? Itu—"

"Sudah, diam! Tidak usah ikut campur! Ini masalahku! Kau yang memiliki kehidupan yang mudah dan selalu bahagia, kau tidak akan mebgerti!" Bentakku. Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaranku. Aku berbalik sesaat untuk kembali memasukkan foto itu ke dalam laci.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. "Sudah, sana kelu—"

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Darahku terasa seperti disedot dari seluruh tubuhku.

Mata Tsuru berkaca-kaca. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan kesal. Tsuru.. menangis?

Oh sial.

"Tsuru, aku—"

"Motochika bodoh!" Teriaknya.

"Motochika pandir! Motochika jahat! Motochika tidak pengertian! Hidup yang mudah, katamu..?" tubuhnya gemetar. Aku tidak tega melihatnya.

"Tsuru, maafkan a—"

Ia berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Tsuru!"

* * *

><p>Aku berlari tanpa arah. Sial, kemana perginya anak itu? Bodoh sekali aku! Kenapa aku membentaknya seperti itu?! Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Habis, anak itu..<p>

"Oh ho ho. Lihat siapa yang disini."

Aku berhenti lalu mencari sumber suara itu. Mataku membelalak. Oh sial. Jangan sekarang.

"Si setan dari Sekolah X.. sudah lama aku ingin menghadapimu, bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Itu adalah kelompok berandalan dari sekolah sebelah. Sialan, kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka disini?

"Maaf, aku tidak sudi membuang-buang waktu dengan kalian." Aku berbalik.

BUGH!

Aku merasakan hantaman di pinggangku. Tubuhku terhuyung-huyung. Namun aku bisa mengontrol diri agar tidak terjatuh.

"Heh, sombong sekali kau." Ucap seorang lelaki yang tampaknya seorang pimpinan dari kelompok itu.

Aku menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu.. kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

Aku terduduk lemas. Kelompok 5 orang berandal itu sudah pergi. Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan. Aku belum menemukan Tsuru dan sekarang aku babak belur hingga tak kuat berdiri. Hebat.

"Motochikaa!"

Tunggu, suara barusan..

"Motochika. Motochika!"

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Tsuru berlari ke arahku.

"Tsuru..!" aku berusaha berdiri, namun kembali terjatuh. Tsuru membantuku berdiri.

"Motochika, kau bertengkar ya?" Tanyanya penuh selidik. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja."

* * *

><p>"A-aduh! Pelan-pelan sedikit, Tsuru!"<p>

Saat ini Tsuru sedang mengobati lukaku. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Ini sudah pelan, dasar Motochika! Nah, sudah selesai!"

Ia sedikit menjauh dariku lalu duduk di hadapanku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Motochika, aku minta maaf.. aku.." Ucapnya lirih.

"A-ahh tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf.. maaf karena sudah membentakmu, Tsuru."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Tsuru mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa lagi, Tsuru?" Tanyaku.

"Habis.." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku kan, ingin membantu.. Motochika kan keluargaku, jadi.. keluarga tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia, kan?"

Aku tertegun. Dia benar.. selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya mengganggu. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, tapi..

Perasaan itu tetap ada. Rasa sayang. Tsuru adalah adikku, keluargaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan kakak ya?" Ucapku dengan lemah lembut. Tsuru menatap wajahku. Ia ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kita ulangi lagi?"

Tsuru berdiri dan duduk di sampingku.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Tsuruhime, dan aku adik angkat Magoichi-neesama."

Aku tertegun. Adik angkat? Maksudnya?

"Jadi begini." Tsuru menghela nafas pendek sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Orangtuaku dan orangtua Magoichi-neesama sahabat dekat, jadi.. aku diurus oleh keluarga Saika sejak saat itu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lirih.

Aku menelan ludah. Gadis yang tampak periang dan tanpa masalah ini.. ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang begitu pahit. Aku memandangnya prihatin.

"Tsuru, aku—"

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa sekarang." Tsuru memutus ucapanku. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Magoichi-neesama ada disisiku. Dia mengurusku dan menjagaku seakan aku ini adik kandungnya. Magoichi-neesama adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku ingin seperti Magoichi-neesama. Aku ingin membantu dan membahagiakan orang." Ucapnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Karena itu.. aku mau membantu Motochika. Wajah Motochika terlihat sedih ketika melihat si Mori itu menjauh. Aku ingin tahu alasannya. Aku ingin Motochika bahagia. Tapi.. sepertinya aku salah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kurasa aku memang tidak boleh ikut campur, ya?"

Seketika dadaku serasa ditusuk. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Anak ini bermaksud baik, dia ingin membantuku. Dan yang kulakukan malah..

Aku menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Tsuru tampak kaget.

"Maafkan aku, Tsuru. Maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih.

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Tsuru tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf." Ucapnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku memulai ceritaku.

"Aku dan Mori adalah teman masa kecil. Dulu aku adalah anak yang lemah, dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Mori-lah yang selalu membantuku, mendukungku agar aku menjadi lebih kuat. Kami menjadi sahabat dekat. Sanking dekatnya sampai.." Aku terdiam, tidak yakin harus melanjutkan atau tidak. Rasanya berat jika aku katakana padanya.

"Sampai apa, Motochika?" Tanya Tsuru antusias.

Aku mengehela nafas. "Sampai-sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, kau boleh bilang aku aneh. Ugh.. lagipula, dia terlihat seperti wanita kan?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Pasti sekarang dia jijik padaku. Aku merasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak akan mengataimu, Motochika. Lanjutkan saja."

Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Suatu hari, aku janji padanya bahwa kita berdua akan selalu bersama. Namun, keesokan harinya.. sesuatu terjadi sehingga aku terpaksa pindah rumah secara mendadak, meninggalkan Mori tanpa sempat memberitahunya. Berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan tahun sudah lewat. Hingga suatu hari aku mendengar dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia ditindas, dan aku tidak ada disana untuknya. Aku melanggar janjiku. Aku seorang pengecut."

Tsuru menatapku prihatin, namun ekspresi itu seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi marah.

"Aaargh! Anak laki-laki memang bodoh! Kenapa segala sesuatu harus diselesaikan dengan fisik, sih?! Apa bagusnya berkelahi?! Apa untungnya?!" Teriaknya.

Tsuru menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kumohon, Motochika." Ucapnya sambil menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Tolong janji padaku kau tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini.." Ucapnya penuh perhatian.

Aku mengangguk. Baru kali ini.. ah tidak.. ini kedua kalinya ada yang begitu perhatian padaku.. selain Mori. Bahkan orangtuaku sudah menyerah mengurusku yang amat pemberontak ini, hingga meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bertemu mereka. Yang mereka lakukan hanya mengirimiku uang tiap bulan. Hanya itu.

Namun, sekarang ada Tsuru disini. Yang selalu memperhatikanku setiap hari. Baru kali ini aku menyadari betapa berharganya kehadiran Tsuru di sisiku..

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, kami berdua berangkat bersama seperti biasanya. Tsuru bersikap biasa. Membangunkanku di pagi hari, cerewet soal takut terlambat, dan yang lainnya. Saat ini kami berjalan dari stasiun menuju sekolah.<p>

Tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan lelaki itu. Ya.. Mori Motonari. Ia melirik kami berdua sesaat sebelum berjalan menjauhi kami berdua. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tetap berjalan. Aku berhenti ketika sadar Tsuru tidak ada di sampingku. Aku menoleh. Tsuru masih terpaku memandangi Mori.

"Hoi, Tsuru? Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku.

Tsuru melirik ke arahku sejenak, lalu berlari pergi. Tidak, bukan sekedar pergi. Ia menghampiri Mori!

"Oooy, Tsuru!" Panggilanku sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Tsuru. Aku terpaksa mengejarnya.

"Morii! Oooi! Mori-senpaai!"

Mori menoleh kearah Tsuru yang memanggilnya dan berhenti berjalan. Aku refleks bersembunyi.

Nafas Tsuru terengah-engah. Mori hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Siapa kau, adik Chosokabe?" Tanyanya dengan nada agak sinis.

"Namaku.. ahh.. namaku tidak penting." Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas, ia menatap Mori.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begini? Apa salah kakakku? Kau menyalahkan kakakku tentang apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Ucap Tsuru langsung pada intinya. Mori memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." Mori berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Kalau dia bisa berada disisimu waktu itu, dia pasti melakukannya! Motochika bukan tipe orang yang mudah melupakan seseorang! Motochika.. Motochika peduli padamu, lebih daripada yang kau tahu! Motochika sangat.. amat sangat mempedulikanmu! Kau yang egois, tidak peduli akan hal itu! Kau hanya percaya pada pikiranmu sendiri, tanpa memedulikan situasi dan perasaan Motochika! Asal kau tahu, Motochika masih sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi waktu itu!" Teriak Tsuru. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Mori terdiam, masih membelakangi Tsuru.

"Kumohon.. pikirkan hal itu. Kumohon.. kembalilah berteman bersama Motochika. Motochika sangat kehilangan, kau tahu? Ah.. aku tidak tahu kau bakal memedulikanku atau tidak. Aku permisi."

Tsuru berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Aku menarik tangannya.

"Tsuru, kau.." bisikku, takut ketahuan Mori.

Tsuru hanya menyeringai padaku.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan cepat kearah gedung SMP. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi aku keluar terlambat gara-gara dititipkan tugas. Sialan, buang-buang waktu saja. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.<p>

JDUAGH!

Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Ada yang menghantam kepalaku dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

Itu kelompok anak yang kemarin menyerangku.

Perutku ditinju. Tubuhku terhuyung dan aku jatuh ke tanah. Seorang anak menyeretku hingga ke belakang sekolah.

"Heh, ada apa, anak setan? Mana kekuatanmu yang kemarin?"

Aku berdiri, hendak menghajar mereka. Namun aku teringat apa yang Tsuru ucapkan padaku.

"_Tolong janji padaku kau tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini.."_

Aku terdiam. Aku sudah berjanji. Janji harus ditepati.

Kelompok berandalan itu tertawa.

"Hah! Setan apanya!"

"Pengecut!"

"Lemah!"

Telingaku terasa panas. Namun aku tetap diam.

"Kalau begitu.. kita habisi dia disini!"

Seorang anak mengepalkan tangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, pasrah dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Tungguuuu!"

Suara itu. Tsuru!

Aku membuka mataku. "Tsuru, apa yang—"

"Ghuah!"

Tsuru mendorong salah seorang anak hingga jatuh terjembab. Wuah, apa dia memang sekuat itu?

"Hentikan, kalian!"

Tsuru berdiri di depanku, dia merentangkan tangannya. Berusaha melindungiku.

"Tsuru, pergi dari sini!" Perintahku.

"Tidak mau!" Bantahnya. Ia melirikku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Motochika terluka lagi.." Ucapnya.

"hah! HAHAHAHAHA! Lihat, dia bahkan butuh pertolongan seorang perempuan! Hei.. ayo kita habiskan dua-duanya!" Ucap salah seorang anak.

Mereka berjalan mendekat, mengepungku dan Tsuru. Namun Tsuru tidak kabur, mundur saja tidak. Dia tetap berdiri didepanku, berusaha melindungiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tsuru terluka. Aku bangkt berdiri. Tsuru menoleh ke arahku.

"Motochika?"

Maaf, Tsuru. Aku harus melanggar janjiku.

"Motochika!"

"Itu, pak! Anak-anak sekolah lain yang mencari masalah!"

Aku terkejut. Aku mencari sumber suara. Ternyata Mori sudah berada di dekat kami, dengan guru olahraga lelaki yang terkenal amat tegas itu. Para anak berandalan itu terkejut, lalu lari berhamburan.

"Hoi! Diam disitu kalian!" Guru itu berlari mengejar para anak yang kabur.

Tsuru terpaku melihat kelompok yang berhamburan pergi itu. Begitu juga aku. Aku melihat kearah Mori.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa?" Tanya Mori dengan suara datar seperti biasanya. Tsuru mengangguk. Aku berjalan mendekat ke Mori.

"Mori, aku.."

"Sudah, Chosokabe. Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya. Ia melirik ke arahku.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"Tidak, Mori! Akulah yang harus minta maaf. Maafkan aku karena melanggar janjiku.." Ucapku.

Mori memandangku datar. "Aku sudah melupakannya." Ucapnya.

"Ahh, kalau begitu.." Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Mulai sekarang.. mohon bantuannya ya, Mori Motonari."

Mori memandangi tanganku. Aku tersenyum canggung.

"Ahh, maaf, ini konyol ya.." Aku hendak menarik kembali tanganku.

Mori menggenggam tanganku, menjabatnya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Wajahnya memang masih datar seperti biasa, namun aku merasa amat sangat bahagia. Aku menyengir lebar.

Aku melirik kearah Tsuru. Dia tersenyum haru. Aku berbisik pelan.

"Terima Kasih."

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan sudah berlalu.<p>

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak terasa, Magoichi sudah menyelesaikan masa studinya. Beberapa jam lagi dia akan menjemput Tsuru. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Tsuru yang sebenarnya terbuka itu. Dia menoleh. Ia terlihat sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Aku menghela nafas. Sebentar lagi kamar ini akan kembali kosong seperti biasanya. Tsuru berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sudah selesai beres-beresnya? Perlu kubantu?" Tanyaku.

Tsuru menggeleng. "Aku sebentar lagi selesai kok."

"Oh, begitu." Ucapku. Tsuru mengangguk.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Aku maupun Tsuru. Kami hanya saling pandang untuk beberapa lama.

"Anu.." Tsuru memecah keheningan. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali keluar dengan selembar kertas. Ia menyodorkan kertas itu padaku.

"Apa ini?" Aku menerima kertas itu lalu melihatnya. Aku tertegun melihatnya.

Itu adalah gambar diriku. Namun entah kenapa, ia menggambarku sebagai seorang bajak laut. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa bajak laut heh, Tsuru?" Tanyaku.

"Habiis.. kau berandalan seperti seorang bajak laut. Dan matamu itu." Jawabnya polos.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil memandanginya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Tsuru. Rumahku akan sepi tanpamu." Ucapku jujur.

Tsuru terdiam. Ia memelukku erat.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Motochika-niisan.. terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum. Aku meletakkan gambar itu di meja disampingku lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, adikku. Sekali-kali berkunjunglah kemari, ya?"

Aku menatapnya. Dia balas menatapku. Kami tertawa bersama. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari-hariku bersamanya.

Heh. Siapa yang mengira, seorang bocah dapat mengubahku yang berandalan ini?

-End-

* * *

><p>Astaga, huwaw! ini FF terpanjangku! 14 halaman vroh! huahaha. maaf ya kalo capek bacanya!<br>Review/Flame? :3

Auth.S


	2. Kisah Cinta Tsuru-chan

A/N  
>Hahahaha, halo! Iya sih, saya emang bilang ini oneshot, tapi.. sebenernya ada ide yang nggak saya masukin (baca:lupa) jadi yah… inilah chapter bonus beibeh.<br>ngomong-ngomong ternyata banyak ya, yang suka ChikaTsuru! Ada yang suka MitsuTsuru enggak? Muohahah. (iya ini saya nanya, kalo mau review jawab ya)  
>okelah, saya gamau banyak bacot. Selamat membaca, reader tertjintah!<p>

**DISCLAIMER  
>Silakan baca di chapter sebelumnya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuruhime's POV<br>**Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung sekolah SMA. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, namun Motochika belum datang juga. Dasar, orang itu. Bisa tidak sih, tepat waktu sekali saja? Aku berjalan di sebelah lapangan. Sebentar lagi aku sampai.

"Ah! Awaaas!"

Aku mendengar teriakan seseorang lalu menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sebuah bola basket terlempar ke arahku.

"Kyaaaa!"

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil melindungi kepalaku karena ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Lho, tidak sakit?

Aku membuka mataku. Seorang lelaki berdiri di hadapanku. Dia memegang bola basket yang terlempar ke arahku tadi. Dia menoleh ke arahku, sepertinya ingin memastikan apakah aku baik-baik saja…

Astaga, pemandangan indah macam apa ini?

Rambut cokelatnya yang indah. Poninya yang panjang sampai menutupi mata. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Aku tidak dapat memastikan ketampanannya sepenuhnya karena poninya itu. Tapi aahh… kakak ini benar-benar kereen!

"A-anu, terima kasih banyak!"

Kakak keren itu mengangguk. Tipe pendiam, ya? Itu membuatnya terlihat makin keren…

"Aku—"

"Hooooi, Tsuru!"

Aku menoleh. Motochika dan Mori-_senpai _berjalan ke arahku. Hubungan mereka sudah baik ya, syukurlah.

Yang lebih penting lagi… kakak keren itu! Aku harus tahu namanya!

Aku memutar kepalaku dan kembali menatap kearah—hei, dimana dia?

Kakak keren itu… menghilang? Sejak kapan?

"Hei, Tsuru! Kau kenapa diam sa—"

"Aaaaah! Motochika bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodooh!"

Aku memukul-mukul dada Motochika yang sudah berada di sebelahku itu. Mori-senpai memandangiku dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa. Dasar, gara-gara dia memanggilku aku jadi kehilangan kesempatan emasku!

"Woah! Kau kenapa sih? Sudah, sudah! Hentikan!" Motochika menggenggam pundakku lalu mendorongku menjauh pelan.

"Lagipula, apa salahku?! Aku cuma memanggil namamu, kenapa kau mengamuk begitu?" Tanyanya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan kesempatan emasku untuk berkenalan dengan kakak keren itu! Aahh... benaaar… ramalanku tadi pagi pasti benar… dia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku! Aku dan kakak keren itu... kyaaahhh~~~!" Aku memegangi kedua pipiku yang memerah.

Motochika dan Mori-senpai saling berpandangan.

* * *

><p>"Oh. Maksudmu Fuma Kotaro."<p>

Saat ini aku, Motochika dan Mori-senpai sedang berada di ruang tamu Apartemen Motochika. Aku memandangi Mori-senpai yang baru saja member tahu nama kakak keren itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oooh… jadi itu namanya, Fuma Kotaro-senpai… Fuma-senpai…" Aku tersenyum lebar. Motochika hanya bisa menatapku heran.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang senpai tahu soal dia? Motochika juga?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Hei, kenapa kau memanggilnya senpai dan aku tidak?" Protes Motochika. Aku mencibirnya.

"Panggil aku 'nii-san'! baru pertanyaanmu kujawab!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ah, tidak mau!" Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Dasar bocah ini…" Gerutu Motochika. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, dia melihat ke arahku.

"Dia sekelas denganku tahun lalu." Ucapnya. Ia berhenti sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Yah, dia tidak banyak bicara. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali. Dia sepertinya berteman dengan si bocah Sarutobi itu. Yaahh… aku tidak tahu banyak. Dia benar-benar tertutup." Lanjutnya.

"Segitu saja?" Keluhku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Kan sudah kubilang, dia sangat tertutup! Ya 'kan, Motonari?" Ucap Motochika pada sobatnya itu. Mori-senpai mengangguk.

Mereka sudah saling panggil dengan nama kecil. Aku baru menyadarinya. Tunggu. Yang lebih penting lagi..

"A-anu, tolong, kumohon! Bantulah aku agar bisa dekat dengannya!" Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, Tsuru!" Motochika menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu. Akan kulakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, oke?" Dia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau juga ikut, Hei Motonari!" Ucap Motochikaa pada Mori-senpai. Yang disebut hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah.

"Lagipula…" Motochika berbisik padaku.

"Kau sudah membantuku berbaikan dengan Motonari, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

Aku tersenyum senang.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya..<strong>

5 menit setelah bel berbunyi, Motochika dan Mori-senpai sudah berdiri di depan kelasku. Hoh, tumben dia tidak terlambat? Aku pamit pada temanku Itsuki-_chan_ lalu mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tumben, kau cepat datangnya. Halo, Mori-senpai!" Ucapku pada mereka berdua. Mori-senpai mengangguk, sementara Motochika tampak tidak senang dengan ucapanku. Hahah, aku tidak peduli.

"Ayo, kita mulai." Ucap Motochika sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Mulai apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja, memulai misi cinta Tsuruhime-_chan_!" Ucap Motochika lagi. Mataku berbinar seketika.

"Ooooh, tentu, tentu! Ayo kita mulai! Yoosh!" Aku meninjukan tanganku ke udara. Mori-senpai hanya terdiam memandangi kami.

"Tapi… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Pertama-tama, kurasa kita harus mengenali dia lebih jauh. Supaya nanti Tsuruhime bisa mendekati Fuma dengan mudah." Kali ini Mori-senpai yang angkat bicara.

"Dia tidak mudah diajak bicara. Ayo kita mata-matai saja." Ucap Motochika.

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku dengan antusias.

* * *

><p>Saat ini kami sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil memperhatikan Fuma-senpai, orang yang ditakdirkan untukku. Dia sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sendirian. Pintu keluar bukan kearah situ… mau kemana dia?<p>

"Sepertinya dia tidak sedang berjalan pulang, ya." Ucap Motochika pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tsuru... itu untuk apa?" Tanya Motochika sambil menunjuk buku _notes_ kecil dan pensil mekanik yang kugenggam.

"Tentu saja untuk mencatat informasi penting soal dia!" Jawabku mantap.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang detektif…" Aku tertawa pelan.

"Atau tepatnya lagi, stalker." Ucap Mori-senpai. Motochika meninju lengan Mori-senpai pelan.

"Hei… itu untuk apa?" Mori-senpai menatap sinis kearah Motochika yang memelototinya.

"Oh, Kotaro!"

Kami refleks menoleh. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan bandana di rambutnya menyapa Fuma-senpai.

"Dia siapa?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik.

"Sarutobi Sasuke, anak kelas B." Jawab Motochika pelan.

"Kau ikut latihan basket hari ini, kan?" Tanya kakak yang beranama Sarutobi itu pada Fuma-senpai. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku membuka bukuku dan mencatat sesuatu; 'Anggota klub basket'. Kurasa itu alasan kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba menyelamatkanku waktu itu..

"Lihat? Dia bahkan tidak berbicara dengan temannya sendiri." Ucap Motochika sambil memandangi Sarutobi-senpai dan Fuma-senpai berjalan menjauh.

"Kurasa kita sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Mori-senpai.

Aku mengangguk. Kita bertiga berjalan pergi.

* * *

><p>Dan begitulah, kegiatan ini terus berlanjut tiap pulang sekolah. Sudah sekitar 1 minggu kami melakukan ini, dan bukuku sudah terisi lumayan banyak catatan. Aku berbaring di kasurku sambil memandangi catatanku itu. Aku senang, namun sebenarnya aku juga merasa menyedihkan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengamatinya dari jauh… aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin mendekatinya.<p>

'Tok tok tok'

Barusan itu suara ketukan di pintu kamarku. Aku bangkit lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Masuk!" Ucapku agak keras. Pintu terbuka dan Motochika masuk ke kamarku.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabku. Mata Motochika tertuju pada buku catatanku yang tergeletak di pangkuanku.

"Kau memikirkan soal Fuma ya?" Motochika menyeringai. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Jangan khawatir!" Motochika membelai rambut pendekku pelan.

"Fuma pasti menyukaimu, kok." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku memandanginya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Yah…" Dia terdiam, berpikir sebentar.

"Habis, siapa yang tidak suka gadis imut dan baik hati sepertimu? Yah, meskipun kau cerewet, berisik, manja, dan suka ikut ca—uph!" Aku melempar bantal kearah wajahnya.

"Kau mengejekku atau memujiku sih?!" Ucapku kesal. Motochika tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dua-duanya." Jawabnya. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Yang jelas, Fuma bodoh kalau tidak menyukaimu."

Wajahku memerah. "Kau melebih-lebihkan!"

Motochika tertawa pelan lalu menyentil dahiku. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sudah, tidak usah memusingkan hal itu lagi. Tidurlah, kau tidak mau terlambat kan?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Selamat malam, Motochika."

Motochika mengangguk lalu mematikan lampu.

"Selamat malam, adikku."

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menuju gedung SMA. Kebiasaan buruk Motochika terjadi lagi. Ahh, tapi tidak apalah. Siapa tahu aku malah bisa bertemu dengan Fuma-senpai super keren itu? Ihihi!<p>

Duk!

Aku terlalu asyik berandai-andai sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan. Kakiku terantuk sesuatu. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh lalu terjatuh.

"A-aduh..." Rintihku. Aku bangkit perlahan lalu mendongakkan kepala.

Darahku terasa berhenti mengalir dan tubuhku terasa hampa ketika melihat pemandangan didepanku. Fuma-senpai sedang memegang catatanku—yang sepertinya lepas dari genggamanku saat aku terjatuh—dan membukanya. Dia tampak terkejut—mungkin?—saat melihat isi catatanku itu. Aku yang panic langsung berlari dan merebut catatan itu darinya. Dia memandangiku.

"A-anu..." Tubuhku gemetaran. Sial. Kenapa harus ketahuan? Sial. Dia pasti membenciku.

Aku merasa seakan sedang terjatuh di pusaran yang hampa dan gelap. Tamat sudah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa…

"Maaf.." Air mataku menetes.

"Maafkan… Maafkan aku!" Aku membungkuk lalu berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

"Astaga—Hoooi, Tsuru!"

Aku mendengar suara Motochika memanggilku, namun aku tidak peduli. Ah, aku benar-benar ingin menghilang!

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu...<strong>

"Tsuru! Tsuru! Ah, sialan. Motonari, kau bisa tolong kejar dia?"

Mori mengangguk lalu berlari mengejar Tsuruhime. Fuma hanya berdiri diam. Tampaknya ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Oi, kau."

Fuma menoleh pada Motochika yang memanggilnya.

"Kau pasti kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, kan? Tapi jangan beraninya kau membenci Tsuruhime! Dia adalah anak yang baik, manis, peduli pada sekitarnya, dan dia menyukaimu! Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Kau beruntung karena itu!" Ucap Motochika setengah membentak. Fuma memandangi Motochika lewat poni yang menutupi matanya itu.

"Dengar." Motochika berjalan mendekati Fuma.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak, tapi bahagiakan dia. Setidaknya sekali saja. apa kau tega membuat seorang gadis menangis?!" Ucap Motochika lagi.

Fuma—seperti biasanya—hanya terdiam. Dia memandangi Motochika yang amat sangat ingin membahagiakan adiknya itu. Motochika memandanginya balik. Mereka saling pandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

><p>(back to) <strong>Tsuruhime's POV<strong>

Aku duduk memeluk lutut di belakang sekolah. Aku menangis terisak-isak. Hatiku hancur. Dia pasti menganggapku sebagai seorang stalker aneh. Aku sempat mendengar suara Mori-senpai memanggil namaku, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku ingin sendirian…

Aku memang ingin bertemu denganua, tapi bukan seperti ini!

'Tep, tep.'

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Itu pasti Motochika. Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Mau apa kau? Aku sedang ingin sen—"

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sadar bahwa bukan Motochika yang menghampiriku, namun Fuma-senpai. Aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mataku lalu berdiri perlahan.

"Eeeh… anu, senpai, aku.." Aku meremas rokku karena gugup. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Wajahku memerah.

"Senpai, aku.. aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud…" Aku menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memata-matai senpai. Sungguh.. aku hanya ingin tahu senpai lebih dekat, karena…" Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap lurus ke wajahnya.

"Karena… Karena aku suka padamu!"

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Tsuruhime?!

Fuma-senpai diam saja. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di balik punggungnya, menyodorkan sesuatu padaku.

Bunga lily putih.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Mataku berbinar-binar. Aku tersenyum lebar.

Ah, aku sangat senang, rasanya aku bisa terbang sekarang juga!

* * *

><p>Tanpa disadari oleh Tsuruhime, dua pasang mata mengamati kejadian itu dari jauh.<p>

"Syukurlah, Tsuru tampaknya senang." Ucap Motochika sambil tersenyum. Di sebelahnya Motonari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh, senangnya bisa bersama orang yang kau sukai seperti itu!" Ucap Motochika lagi sembil melirik Motonari. Yang dilirik hanya menatapnya balik dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Motochika mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada adiknya tercinta itu. Senyumannya melebar.

"Sekarang kita impas." Gumamnya.

-End-

* * *

><p>Gimana, ceritanya? Hohohoho. Nulis pake POVnya Tsuruhime itu enak sumpah. Kamu imut banget sih nak, tak makan kamu entar JANGAN  
>sekian chapter bonusnya. Maaf ya kalo pendek. ReviewFlame?  
>Oh iya, kok kayaknya kebanyakan Author bales Review di FF-nya ya? apa saya harus begitu juga?<p>

With love(?),  
>Ikkurin (pen name baru, panggilan baru beibeh.)<p> 


	3. Mimpi buruk

Gelap.

Kegelapan menyelimuti gadis itu, tidak peduli kemanapun ia melihat.

"Halo?"

Suasana benar-benar sepi. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengurangi rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. Ia mulai berjalan tanpa arah.

"Tsu...ru..."

Gadis itu terkejut. Ia berusaha mencari sumber suara barusan.

"Tsu...ru...hime.."

Gadis itu diam mematung. Ia menyadari bahwa suara itu tidak asing. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menoleh ke belakangnya.

"...!"

Gadis itu membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Perlahan kegelapan itu berubah menjadi pemandangan yang amat mobil yang terguling dan rusak parah. Kaca mobil berserakan di mana-mana. 2 orang yang duduk di jok depan terkapar tak bernyawa dengan darah yang berlumuran dimana-mana. Mata mereka terbelalak. Gadis itu amat ketakutan. Ia berusaha pergi namun sabuk pengaman yang terpasang pada tubuhnya itu mengikatnya kencang, memaksanya untuk memandang pemandangan di hadapannya. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal mencari udara.

Sakit. Sesak. Takut. Tolong... tolong aku... tolong orangtuaku... aku tidak ingin sendirian... tidak... tolong ... tolong aku!

* * *

><p>"Aaaahh!"<p>

Tsuruhime terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Itu semua hanya mimpi... ia mengelus dadanya, berusaha menangkan dirinya. Namun tidak bisa. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. Ia duduk bersila sambil membalut tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut. Pemandangan itu terus terbayang di kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Pintu terayun terbuka. Seorang lelaki memasuki kamar itu.

"Ada ap-hoi, Tsuru?"

Motochika meraih sakelar lampu lalu menyalakannya. Ia memandangi Tsuru yang sudah seperti kepompong itu dengan heran.

"Hei, hei... kau kenapa menangis?"

Ia berjalan lalu duduk di atas kasur, memandangi adiknya yang masih terisak itu.

"Ahh... aku tahu. Kau pasti habis mimpi buruk kan?" Tanya Motochika lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala Tsuruhime.

"Aku..." Suara Tsuruhime amat pelan dan lemah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku... aku melihat orangtuaku... mereka..." Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Motochika mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sudah, sudah. Tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Motochika dengan halus.

Tsuruhime menghapus air matanya, namun air matanya terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia malah terisak makin keras. Motochika menghela nafas. Ia melingkarkan tangan di sekitar adiknya yang malang itu dan memeluknya erat. Tsuruhime menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Motochika.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang biasanya Magoichi lakukan di saat seperti ini. Tapi kumohon, jangan menangis lagi." Ucapnya sambil membelai punggung Tsuruhime.

"Magoichi...neesama..." Tsuruhime mulai bersuara.

"...biasanya dia akan menemaniku hingga aku terlelap... aku selalu bisa tenang kalau ada Magoichi-neesama... tapi sekarang dia tidak ada..." Lanjutnya.

Motochika melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandangi wajah Tsuruhime.

"Oi, oi. Magoichi memang tidak ada. Tapi ada aku, Motochika-niisama disini untukmu!" Ucap Motochika sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Kamu tidak pantas disebut 'nii-sama'!" Tsuruhime melempar bantal tepat ke arah wajah Motochika. Yang dilempari hanya tertawa.

"Yah... tapi setidaknya, akulah kakakmu selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Jadi, kau harus menurut padaku." Motochika menarik selimut yang sedari tadi digenggam Tsuruhime.

"Berbaringlah dan kembalilah tidur! Biasanya kau yang bilang tidak mau terlambat, kan?" Ucapnya lagi.

Tsuruhime hanya menggembungkan pipinya lalu berbaring. Motochika menyelimutinya.

"Tapi... aku takut..." ucap Tsuruhime sambil membenamkan separuh wajahnya ke balik selimut. Motochika mematikan lampu lalu mendecak pelan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Motochika mengangkat selimut lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Tsuruhime pelan.

"Bergeserlah!" Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Tsuruhime. Tsuruhime yang terkejut refleks bergeser hingga terpojok dinding.

"E-eeh?"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa tidur sendirian, kan? Aku akan menemanimu, jangan salah paham!"

"Ka-kau tidak mau macam-macam kan?!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan pedofil, bodoh!"

"Ahh iya, aku lupa kau ini homoseksu-"

"AKU BUKAN HOMOSEKSUAL! Aku biseksual*! Dasar!"

Tsuruhime menggembungkan pipinya. Motochika mencibirnya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja!" Tsuruhime membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Motochika.

* * *

><p>Matanya masih saja belum bisa terpejam. Gambaran kejadian tadi masih memenuhi kepalanya. Tsuruhime memandang kosong dinding di hadapannya, berusaha utuk tidak menangis lagi.<p>

"Oi. Kenapa kau belum tidur juga?" Ucap Motochika yang berbaring membelakanginya. Punggung mereka nyaris menempel.

Tsuruhime mendengus kesal. "Cerewet! Kau sendiri juga!"

"Heh, aku menyuruhmu tidur, bukan membentakku... yah, kurasa aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tidur disaat seperti ini memang sulit, kan?"

Tsuruhime berbalik, memandangi punggung Motochika.

"Tunggu... maksudmu... kau pernah mimpi buruk juga?"

"Tentu saja pernah!" Motochika yang awalnya membelakangi Tsuruhime itu berubah posisi menjadi telentang.

"Waktu itu... aku bermimpi dikejar seekor kecoak terbang raksasa." Ucapnya jujur sambil bergidik ngeri.

Tsuruhime tertawa pelan. "Mimpi buruk macam apa itu?"

"Apa maksudmu 'mimpi buruk macam apa'? Itu mengerikan!" Tegasnya.

"Yah... tapi kurasa mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya terjadi saat kau bangun."

Tsuruhime memandangi Motochika yang menatap langit-langit sambil memegangi eyepatch-nya.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Padahal Magoichi tidak ada disini... tapi kenapa ia merasa amat tenang?

Ini tidak pernah terjadi kalau bukan Magoichi yang ada di sisinya. Tapi kali ini...

Yang ada di sebelahnya adalah Motochika. Motochika yang menyebalkan tapi menyayanginya.

Motochika yang bodoh, aneh, payah, dan disayanginya...

Kedua tangannya meraih dan memeluk lengan Motochika lalu ia menyadarkan kepala di pundaknya. Motochika menoleh memandang Tsuruhime yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat itu.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Tanganya membelai rambut Tsuruhime pelan sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

-END

* * *

><p>ASTAGA! YA AMPUN! SAYA GENDHENG SENDIRI BIKIN FF DI HP! Maaf kalo berantakan orz. Habis kebeulan dapet inspirasi jadi ya sudahlah... author, mana kotatsurunya? Astagah. :"D jedodin pala ke tembok/ sudahlah. Gitu aja. Ini ceritanya capek abis PM. Saya mau tidur dadaah.

*Biseksual:tertarik pada sesama jenis dan lawan jenis

-Ikurin


	4. Pernyataan cinta Fuma-senpai

Sore itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Seorang gadis berdiri bersungut-sungut di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Hari ini kakaknya, Motochika tidak masuk sekolah karena dipaksa olehnya.

"Cuma flu ringan, kok!" Bantah lelaki berwajah berandalan itu.

"Ringan? Ringan katamu?! Suhu badanmu tinggi tahu! Sudah, sana istirahat!" Ucapnya tegas sambil mendorong tubuh Motochika yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu.

Begitulah kejadian di pagi tadi, dan akhirnya Motochika pasrah. Ia sudah memperingatkannya untuk membawa payung karena cuaca sedang tidak menentu, namun Tsuruhime terlalu terburu-buru dan malah melupakannya.

Sekarang ini akibatnya. Dia terjebak hujan.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Motochika juga sudah bilang kalau dia boleh meneleponnya kapan saja dia butuh sesuatu. Namun ia merasa tidak enak. Saat ini dia pasti sedang tertidur pulas... ia membatalkan niatnya lalu kembali memasukkan ponsel ke tasnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aaaah, kapan hujan ini akan berhenti?!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengayunkannya karena kesal. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya justru meninju seseorang.

'Bhugh!'

"W-wuaah! Maafkan aku!" Gadis itu menoleh. Seorang lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya mengusap-usap pundaknya.

"Fu...Fuuma-senpai?!" Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf maaf maaf! Huwaaa-uph!"

Ia berhenti berbicara ketika mulutnya dibungkam oleh Kotaro. Lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya, menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ia melepaskan bugkamannya.

"Ah... ehehehe, baiklah kalau begitu..." Tsuruhime menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kotaro mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya dan memandangi Tsuruhime, seolah berkata 'mau pulang bersama?'

"E-eh? Aku... senpai... apa tidak apa-apa?"

Kotaro mengangguk lalu membuka payungnya. Tsuruhime terpaku selama beberapa saat. Muluntnya menganga agak lebar.

'Sepayung... berdua? Ini seperti mimpi saja!' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku ikut, senpai!"

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama. Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat. Jantung Tsuruhime seakan ingin meledak. Ia melirik Kotaro yang menatap lurus ke depan itu. Memang, bebeapa hari lalu ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya yang dibalas dengan sekuntum bunga lili putih. Namun, hubungan mereka belum jelas. Ia tidak tahu, apakah Senpainya ini benar-benar menyukainya?<p>

Dia sangat ingin bertanya, namun dia juga tidak ingin.

Tanpa disadarinya, sedari tadi mata Kotaro juga tertuju pada arahnya.

"...?"

"A-ah!" Tsuruhime memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya makin memerah.

Angin berhembus kencang. Tsuruhime memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"U...udaranya dingin sekali ya, senpai! Ahahah..."

Kotaro kembali memandang ke arahnya. Tangannya meraih dan menggenggam tangan Tsuruhime lalu memasukannya ke kantung jaketnya.

"E-ehh?" Tsuruhime memandangi tangannya.

Tubuhnya terasa menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Ia merasakan tangan Kotaro yamg menggenggam tangannya. Tangannya hangat...

Tsuruhime menundukkan kepalanya. Kotaro juga ikut memalingkan wajahnya. Tsuruhime sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Wajahnya agak memerah, meskipun samar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa ini artinya Kotaro juga menyukai dirinya?

"Anu, sen-"

'Brussh!'

Tubuh Kotaro yang berjalan di pinggir itu basah terkena semburan air. Salahkan mobil yang pengendaranya amat sangat tidak sopan itu.

"Huwaaah! Senpai, senpai tidak apa-apa?! Sebentar, sebentar..." Tsuruhime mengeluarkan saputangannya lalu mulai membantu mengelap air yang membasahi tubuh Kotaro.

Kotaro yang merasa tidak enak agak memberontak. Ia menggenggam lengan Tsuruhime sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa! Tenanglah sedikit sen-whua!"

Kotaro melepaskan payungnya lalu menggenggam tangan Tsuruhime yang satunya. Hujan memang sudah mereda, yang tersisa hanya rintik-rintik air pelan.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain. Kotaro masih menggenggam kedua tangan Tsuruhime. Tsuruhime menatap lurus ke wajahnya. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat matanya dari balik poninya yang basah. Ia menelan ludah.

"Senpai... apa senpai suka padaku? Apa senpai mau membalas perasaanku?"

Kotaro terdiam. Tsuruhime mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. 'Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, bodoh?!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Ah, kalau Senpai tidak mau membalas perasaanku, tidak ap-"

Kotaro menariknya mendekat dan memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Tsuruhime terkejut. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Rasanya ia bisa melayang ke langit sekarang juga.

Kotaro melepaskan ciumannya, lalu berbisik pelan ke telinga Tsuruhime.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti... kan..?"

Wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Oh, rasanya dia bisa mati sanking bahagianya!

-End-

* * *

><p>AN

Halo halo halo! Akhirnya kepikiran juga ide buat chapter satu ini... habis tadi ujan deres sih, jadi yah kepikiran deh. Lagian kan kasian Tsuruhime kalo digantugin gitu? :"D

Maaf jadinya drabble, ini nulisnya pake hape laknat(?).

Tapi yang terpenting... chapter ini saya bikin untuk menepati janji manis saya kepada de-aruka :3 sekalian sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena udah bikinin saya ambigay lagi. Sekali lagi makasih ya! Maaf kalo kurang bagus, uhuhekhek.

Salam dari orang yang lagi kedinginan,

Ikurin.


End file.
